The goal of this program is to provide high quality research training in the biomedical investigation of the rheumatic diseases, focused on basic immunological mechanisms. The program has developed a research training environment conducive to the proper nurturing of young scientists interested in the rheumatic diseases as evidenced by the large number of researchers and academics who have trained here. For the first 25 years of this training grant, only post-doctoral training was supported with the addition of training of Ph.D. scientists during the last grant cycle. In this grant, we renew this commitment. The training will occur under the direction of training faculty in six major areas relevant to the immunobiology of rheumatic diseases, including 1) Animal models of rheumatic disease; 2) Autoimmunity and tolerance; 3) Inflammation; 4) Antigen processing and MHC molecules; 5) Immunoregulation and host defense; 6) Receptor signaling and lymphocyte development; and 7) Genetics of immune responses, receptors, and rheumatic disease therapy. Training faculty include members of the Rheumatology Division and Medical Oncology in the Department of Medicine, the Division of Allergy, Immunology, and Rheumatology in the Department of Pediatrics, Departments of Pathology and Immunology, Molecular Biology and Pharmacology, and Genetics. Both physician-scientists (M.D. and M.D., Ph.D.) and basic scientists (Ph.D.) preceptors form the Program faculty who are dedicated to training the next generation of basic scientists interested in the immunobiology of the rheumatic diseases. In addition, trainees will be required to attend seminars and conferences that are devoted to clinical aspects of Rheumatology and the translation of basic research to the clinic. This aspect of training provides exposure to clinical issues and opportunities for new research. Thus, this program will continue to produce high quality researchers interested in the immunobiology of the rheumatic diseases.